Hotad Närvaro
by Windfighter
Summary: Något har hänt Kouji, och inte nog med det, alla vill lista ut vad!


En kort liten sak, bara för att jag vill lägga upp något!  
>Kouji: Du är ondskefull!<br>Men det är så kul att plåga er!  
>Yamato: Vi märker det...<br>Awww, okay, jag ska vara snäll sen när jag är klar med Vargens Ylande. Då ska jag inte plåga er på nån vecka!  
>Kouji: ...Vi säger till de andra att gömma sig.<br>Yamato: Bäst så.  
>Men... men... men... Argh, fine. Ni gör som ni vill! Yama, du vet vad du ska göra!<br>Yamato: Windy äger inte digimon, jag är osäker på om hon äger den här idén, men å tredje sidan så kan man nog inte säga att någon är ägare till den här idén längre heller.  
>Pfff, jag äger i alla fall mig själv!<br>Kouji: Är du säker på det?

* * *

><p>Kouichi såg på mig. Irriterat stannade jag och mötte hans blick.<br>-Kouji, du haltar.  
>-Hm?<br>-Du haltar.  
>-Nej, det gör jag inte.<br>Han höjde ett ögonbryn.  
>-Det ser jag att du gör. Vad har hänt?<br>Jag skrattade lätt.  
>-Det gick lite för hett till på träningen igår.<br>Vi började gå igen. Efter ett tag stannade han på nytt. Jag vred mig under hans blick.  
>-Niisan, sluta nu. Det är ingen fara.<br>-Jag vet hur du är, Kouji, och när det är så uppenbart måste det göra ondare än du vill erkänna. Vad har hänt?  
>Jag svarade inte utan gick ifrån honom istället. Han sprang för att hinna ikapp mig.<br>-AJ!  
>Jag slet mig ur hans grepp, rodnade, tårar försökte tränga fram i mina ögon men jag höll tillbaks dem.<br>-Du går raka vägen hem igen.  
>-...Det kan jag inte.<br>_Om jag hör att du missar en lektion till..._  
>-Det ska komma en mäklare och titta på huset idag.<br>_...då kommer du ångra att du kom hem igen._  
>-Jag vill inte störa dem.<br>Kouichi såg på mig med stora ögon.  
>-Ska ni flytta?<br>Jag nickade långsamt. Han började ge mig en massa anledningar till att jag inte skulle flytta, men jag lyssnade inte och gick mot skolan istället. Kouichi följde såklart efter.  
>-Kouji, du haltar!<br>Jag himlade med ögonen och ignorerade Takuya. Vi var redan försenade, det var illa nog. Jag hörde Kouichi berätta för Takuya vad jag hade sagt tidigare, men de tystnade när vi steg in i klassrummet. Hela klassen tittade mot oss, jag visste att Kouichi rodnade, men jag och Takuya brydde oss inte. Vi gick snabbt ner till våra platser runtom Izumi. Hon tittade forskande på mig när jag gled ner bredvid henne.  
>-Kouji, vad har hänt?<br>Jag suckade bara och lutade huvudet mot bänken. Rösterna förvandlades till avlägsna sorl och jag kände hur nattens sömnlöshet kom ikapp mig. Innan jag visste ordet av sov jag.

-Minamoto Kouji!  
>Jag satte mig snabbt upp, men stönade av smärta när jag kände såren på ryggen slitas upp av rörelsen. Jag kände de andras blickar på mig och jag hörde lärarens röst, men orden gick inte in. Jag försökte fokusera, försökte tänka på något annat än blodet som fastnade i tröjan.<br>-Kouji, jag vill se dig efter skolan.  
>Härligt, kvarsittning. Det ringde ut, och jag la långsamt ner mina böcker i ryggsäcken, vågade inte göra några häftigare rörelser. Jag kände att Kouichi, Takuya och Izumi tittade på mig, men jag höll blicken riktad ner i golvet när jag gick förbi dem och ut ur klassrummet.<br>-Somnade du på lektionen igen, Minamoto?  
>Jag vände mig om och log irriterat mot personerna.<br>-Men är det inte Bill och Bull? Känner ni er tuffa utan er ledare?  
>Takuya böjde sig ner framför mig, hans blick var orolig. Jag bet mig i läppen, mitt huvud dunkade.<br>-Förlåt, Kanbara.  
>-Kouji...<br>Jag reste mig försiktigt, ignorerade Takuyas utsträckta hand. Min kropp svajade lite och det snurrade i mitt huvud. Jag tog stöd mot skåpen jag precis blivit inslagen i och kände hur magen vände sig. Jag lyfte försiktigt min ena hand och kände i bakhuvudet. Inget sår där. Då var det från ryggen. Det skulle inte gå att bortförklara. Jag försökte hitta en flyktväg, en bortförklaring till att gå, men en blick mot Takuya och Kouichi sa mig att det inte skulle fungera. Jag väntade mig att de skulle börja fråga ut mig, men istället kände jag Izumis hand på min axel.  
>-Kouji, följ med mig är du snäll.<br>Vad hade jag för val? Hon ledde mig ut i trapphuset. Det var öde nu, lektionerna hade börjat igen.  
>-Izumi, vi kommer komma försent.<br>-Oroa dig inte Kouji, du är med mig.  
>Hon satte sig ner och klappade på bänken, indikerade att jag också skulle sätta mig. Jag stod upp ett tag, övervägde mina alternativ. Vi visste båda att jag inte hade några. Jag var snabbare än henne, men i det tillstånd jag var i nu skulle jag förmodligen ramla i trappan, och annars skulle hon lätt hinna ifatt mig. En djup suck lämnade mig innan jag satte mig. Det var tyst ett tag, nästan som hon väntade sig att jag skulle börja prata, men jag såg på henne att så inte var fallet.<br>-Varför började du träna kendo?  
>-För att kunna försvara mig.<br>-Mot vad?  
>Vi satt tysta igen, jag hade inget svar.<br>-Onda digimons, sa jag leende efter en stund.  
>Hon svarade inte, drog inte ens på mungiporna. En ny suck steg över mina läppar.<br>-Det finns ingen anledning. Jag tyckte det kunde vara kul att testa.  
>Jag ljög. Hon visste det, och jag visste att hon visste det. Men hon pressade det inte vidare.<br>-Vill du berätta vad som har hänt?  
>-Sa inte niisan det?<br>-Han berättade bara varför du haltade, vilket jag inte ens frågade om.  
>Hon lyfte sin hand och drog med ett finger vid min tinning.<br>-Jag undrade var du fick blåmärket ifrån.  
>Tystnad, igen.<br>-Jag slog huvudet i köksskåpet?  
>-Kouji...<br>Hennes blick var sorgsen och jag skämdes över att jag försökte bedra henne, och mina andra vänner. Men jag kunde inte säga som det var.  
>-Du vet att vi alltid finns om du behöver prata med någon, eller hur?<br>Jag nickade.  
>-Ta vara på det.<br>Hon reste sig upp.  
>-Kom nu, vi är försenade.<p>

-Tadaima!  
>Inget svar. Han var ute. Jag la snabbt skolväskan i mitt rum innan jag förberedde maten och började städa. Eftersom jag hade städat under natten gick det fort, och jag kunde sätta mig och börja med läxorna. Inget. Jag kunde inte få fram svaren, trots att jag visste att jag hade kunskaperna. Mina fingrar trummade mot skrivbordet och jag skickade boken i väggen. Jag begravde ansiktet i armarna och lät tårarna rinna. Tillslut slumrade jag till, utsliten av rädslan, sömnlösheten och smärtan. Jag vaknade av att en kraftig hand drog upp mig ur stolen och slängde in mig i väggen. Stanken av öl nådde mig innan jag hann se vem det var.<br>-Din lärare ringde.  
>Inget svar. Han höjde handen och slog mig.<br>-Vad har jag sagt?  
>Jag satt tyst, inte helt vaken. Han tog tag i min tröja och drog upp mig på fötter igen.<br>-Har jag inte sagt att om du kommer försent igen så ska du få ångra dig?  
>Tårarna hotade mig, men jag mötte hans blick så stadigt jag kunde. Han drog ut mig från väggen och slog in mig i den igen. Det snurrade i huvudet, men han släppte inte taget.<br>-Svara när jag tilltalar dig!  
>Ölflaskan krossades mot mitt huvud och jag kände den kalla vätskan blandas med mitt varma blod.<br>-Gomenasai, 'tousan...  
>Han släppte taget om min tröja och jag gled ner längst väggen, oförmögen att hålla upp mig själv.<br>-Jag ska nog lära dig att lyda!  
>Jag kände hans fot träffa min mage. En gång, två gånger, tre gånger. Jag kröp ihop, försökte skydda mig. Mina armar ömmade där hans sko träffade mig, mina ben blödde av samma anledning. Han tog tag i min hand, böjde den bakåt. Jag skrek.<br>-'tousan, iie!  
>Det knakade i handen, mina tårar kunde inte längre hållas tillbaka. Han böjde den ännu mer, och jag skrek när benen splittrades. Han slängde ner mig på golvet igen, sparkade mig på nytt. Revbenen gav vika för hans fot. Det svartnade för mina ögon.<br>-Jag vill inte se dig igen, är det förstått?  
>Jag kunde inte svara, kunde inte röra mig.<br>-Är det förstått?  
>Hans fråga åtföljdes av en ny spark, men jag kunde fortfarande inte röra mig, inte svara. Han tittade på mig innan han gick mot dörren.<br>-När jag kommer tillbaka ska du vara borta härifrån.  
>Dörren stängdes bakom honom, men jag låg kvar, försökte övertala mig själv om att inte svimma. Jag satte mig långsamt upp, det värkte, jag kunde knappt andas. Jag vågade inte titta mot min hand, jag visste att den var bruten. Långsamt lyckades jag ta mig till telefonen. Där stannade jag upp, vem skulle jag ringa? Inte Kouichi, han skulle bli förskräckt, jag ville hålla honom utanför det här, precis som jag gjort de senaste tre åren. Takuya skulle med all säkerhet försöka ge sig på pappa, men pappa var starkare än honom. Och det var inte vad jag behövde nu. Izumi? Nej, jag ville inte att hon skulle se mig såhär. Jag lutade mig mot väggen, kunde inte längre hålla mig stående, gled ner mot golvet. Tomoki? Nej, han var så oskuldsfull, han skulle inte behöva ta del av det här. Med en darrande han slog jag Junpeis nummer.<br>-Moshi moshi?  
>Jag kunde inte längre hålla tillbaka tårarna.<br>-Jun...pei...  
>Jag kunde knappt prata, tårarna och smärtan hindrade mig.<br>-Kouji? Vad har hänt? Var är du? Vad... Ska jag ringa nån? Var är din pappa?  
>-Tasukete... Jag är... hemma... Skynda dig...<br>Telefonen gled ur mitt grepp, jag hörde inte hans svar. Jag kämpade för att hålla ögonen öppna, men mörkret vann. Junpeis hand på min axel fick mig tillbaka till verkligheten.  
>-Kouji, dö inte. Takuya är på väg, och Kouichi också, och jag har ringt efter en ambulans.<br>Hade jag orkat hade jag slagit till honom, men jag svarade inte, orkade inte göra mer än möta hans blick. Jag kunde ha gissat det, jag borde ringt Takuya istället.  
>-Junpei...<br>Han satte sig på huk framför mig, mötte min blick.  
>-Jag... jag måste... härifrån...<br>Han klappade mig på handen, försiktigt, och ett svagt skrik smet från min mun. Han bleknade avsevärt, rädd att han hade förvärrat något. Jag försökte le, men smärtan förvred leendet. Dörren slets upp och Takuya och Kouichi rusade in i lägenheten. Båda började prata med mig, försökte få reda på vad som hade hänt, försökte få mig att följa med dem ut. Medvetslösheten tog mig igen, deras röster blev avlägsna sorl som letade sig in i mörkret och formade mina drömmar.

När jag öppnade ögonen igen var jag i ett vitt rum. Sjukhuset. Jag sjönk djupare ner i sängen, men reste mig upp igen när ett bekant rop hördes från dörröppningen.  
>-Niisan!<br>-Kouji, du är vaken! Vi var så oroliga, de sa att det var ett under att du klarade dig!  
>-Vad... vad hände?<br>Han satte sig ner innan han berättade.  
>-Efter att du svimmade... Jag och Takuya fick panik. Det var tur att Junpei var där. Han var helt klart chockad han med, men... Han lugnade oss. Ambulansen kom nån minut därefter och de drog iväg med dig. Vi fick inte träffa dig de första dagarna... Läkarna vi pratade med sa att ditt läge var för instabilt. De... de sa att chansen var stor att du inte skulle klara dig. Det var som om du hade gett upp. Junpei berättade hur mycket kraft du la på att ringa honom, och vi var rädda att det var för mycket...<br>-Niisan, förlåt mig...  
>-Hur länge har det hållit på? Kouji, varför har du inte berättat något?<br>-Han... han sa att... om jag berättade... Han sa att han skulle döda dig.  
>Tårarna rann ner för mina kinder. Kouichi sa inget, det fanns inget att säga. Istället la han sin hand över min, försiktigt, rädd för att jag skulle gå sönder.<p>

* * *

><p>Sådär! Fortsättning får ni hitta på själva, men det är något i stil med "Och så levde de lyckliga i alla sina dagar."<br>Kouji: Men Takuya och Kouji blev inte ihop!  
>Det vet väl inte du, det är ju min berättelse!<br>Kouji: Precis, Takuya och Kouji blev inte ihop. Eftersom vi båda lever så kan du ju omöjligt haft planer på att para ihop oss!  
>Avslöjad. Planen var att införa en OC som var baserad på mig som kunde få dig på fall!<br>Kouji: AH! TAKOUJI IT IS! -flyr fältet-  
>Yamato: ...Han vet väl att du aldrig skulle få för dig att slutgiltigt placera dig ihop med någon av oss? Du har väl berättat det för honom?<br>Vad ser det ut som?  
>Yamato: ...Du kommer förstöra honom innan han har spelat klart i alla dina berättelser. Släck kameran nu så går vi hem.<br>Aight! Vi ses i någon annan berättelse nån gång! -släcker kamerorna och allas datorskärmar blir neongröna-


End file.
